Forever In My Life
by J.C Ash
Summary: Clary and Jace cutest couple, taking on the stress of taking care of two 15 year olds and a ten year old boy. Along with that one of them is falling in love! I suck at summories but please read!
1. Introducing

I grunted as my body flew up to the wall. The demon came at me, goop hanging from its mouth. Talk about disgusting.

"Where are you Margaret?" I whispered as two more demons appeared. I swung my dagger and aimed for its heart _if _it had one. Its partner came at me hissing. I stuck my tongue out and hissed back. Childish, I say yes but right now I didn't care. I swung my leg over my head smacking the demon straight in the face.

"How you like me now" I smirked. Then another two came around the corner.

"How many of you _are _there" I groaned. I reached to my belt for another dagger. _Empty_. I swore under my breath. I guess I am fighting with legs and hands. I kicked again the demon stumbled back but held its ground. I punched it in the face. It hissed and struck back. The nail ran across my face. My face burned where it had put its claws. I was about to hit back when a wolf jumped in front. Its coat pure white. The wolf put its claws into the demons chest. Blood spewed everywhere. Margaret rounded the corner with another white wolf.

"Oh my god I am so sorry. Please don't tell mom and dad I left you alone." Margaret begged.

"Not now Marge I am busy" I kicked a demon and it turned into dust. Margaret got out her whip a whipped another one. I heard a howl and turned behind me.

"Justin" I breathed. I ran over to him. He was human again he with a cut on his chest. I ran over to him.

"Please tell me you're alright" I put his head in my lap.

He breathed putting a hand on my cheek. "Can I have you do something" He asked.

"I will do anything" He kept getting paler and paler. I nodded my head holding back tears.

"Tell my dad I love him and…. I am going to miss him. Then Emily tell her I am sorry, and that" I felt the tears spring into my eyes.

"Emma I" He paused. "I am TOTALLY JOKING BABE" The grin was ear to ear and he burst out laughing.

"I am fine this isn't even my blood" he pointed to his chest. I swear my face turned red.

"YOU, YOU IDIOT, GOD I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIEING AND SINCE WHEN DID I TELL YOU TO CALL ME _BABE"_ I slapped him on the face. "Idiot"

"Justin that wasn't funning" Emily sighed changing back into her human form.

"Oh come on we beat all the demons I was just trying to have fun." He put an arm on my shoulder. I glared at him.

"Just… _FUN"_ I hit him upside the head. He laughed and kissed me on the cheek.

"All in fun babe" He said before he sprinted to the institute.

"Stop calling me babe!" I yelled running after him.

**(Switch to **no**-ones POV)**

"He sounds so much like Jace" Cassie said behind Margaret and Emily who were walking side by side. They both jumped in surprise.

"Cassie" Emily breathed.

"When did you get here" Margaret asked.

"Oh I was here since the whole scene between the two I just didn't come out of my hiding spot till now" She smiled and linked arms with Emily.

"It is weird that he is so much like Jace but yet he is Jordan's son" Margaret said referring to the earlier comment.

"Maybe it's because he hangs out with Jace so much" Emily suggested.

"I guess" Cassie sighed. We split going to our houses.

"Can Justin and I just crash at your place" Emily asked Margaret as they got closer to Emma and Justin. Emma was sitting on Justin inspecting her nails. Margaret looked at Emily.

"Sure just make sure your dad knows" She shrugged.

Emily laughed and pulled out her cell quickly texting her dad. Just then Margaret stopped dead in her tracks.

"What wrong Marge" Emma asked her twin.

"Mom and Dad are up" Emma gasped got off of Justin.

"What's wrong with your dad and mom being up" Justin asked.

"They'll know" Emma whispered frantically.

"I know" Margaret snapped back.

"What's the big deal" Emily asked.

"We're grounded from demon hunting, and we were supposed to go to the store and straight back. Demons don't wander around in the market." Emma cringed.

"We will try to sneak into our rooms" Margaret suggested.

"Okay let's try" Emma nodded. They headed to the back of the houses. But before they were past the rose bushes a voice stopped them.

"Where do you think you girls are going" Clary's cool voice came from behind them.

"Hi mom" Emma laughed nervously.

"And why do you have blood on your clothes. _Demon_ blood"

"Were screwed" Margaret grumbled.

**Okay here is the first chappy! Hope you liked it and PLEASE review. For those who are just joining us here is a quick family tree.**

***Jordan (werewolf) has two kids "twins" Justin 'boy' and Emily 'girl' (both 17).**

***Clary and Jace (shadow hunters) have three kids "the twins" Emma and Margaret (both 15, girls) and Andre (age 10 boy)**

***Eric and Izzy have two kids Cassie (girl, adopted, age 19) and Ivan (shadowhunter) (Boy, age 11)**

*** Juliet and Kevin have 2 kids (vampires) Henry (age 3) Kimmy (age 1) **

***Simon and Maia have 1 kid- (half werewolf and half human) Mallory age 11**

**If you need more info I suggest you read Love, Lies and a Sprinkle of Secrets. (My other story)**

**DON'T FORGET…. Review! :)**


	2. Dreams

_**Previously on Forever in My Life:**_

_"Where do you think you girls are going" Clary's cool voice came from behind them._

_"Hi mom" Emma laughed nervously._

_"And why do you have blood on your clothes. __**Demon**__** blood**__"_

_"Were screwed" Margaret grumbled._

"Okay we can explain" Emma gulped. Justin and Emily were in our rooms waiting for us. While we were in the family room.

"Well explain" Jace said impatiently.

"Well… we were walking in the market" Emma cut her off.

"Okay we went demon hunting" Emma blurted.

"EMMA" Margaret snapped.

"I'm sorry" Emma said quietly.

"For your punishment" Clary started.

"No going outside this house. Your friends can come in but if you are to go outside you must be with Clary or me" Jace said.

"Got it" Clary asked. The twins reluctantly nodded.

"Now go to your rooms" Clary pointed upstairs. Emma was about half way up the stairs when Jace called after her.

"Emma come here" Jace called. Emma trudged over to her dad.

"Emma I heard that Justin and Emily are staying is it true" He asked. She nodded her head.

"I want Justin on your couch not on your bed got it." I blushed with embarrassment.

"It's not like we would do anything we are not even dating" Emma grumbled.

"Emma" Jace warned.

"Yes Dad" Emma turned around and sprinted to her room. She rolled her eyes and entered the room. Justin was sitting on my bed with just shorts on. I never noticed before but he had abs. All 6 of them. I blushed at the thought and shook my head.

"I see you have found your and Emily's clothes." I sighed. He chuckled.

"You guys almost live here. You even have your own bag of clothes" I slipped into bed.

"My dad says you have to sleep on the couch" Emma added. He shrugged and got on the couch.

"We _always_ sleep together though" He teased.

"Yeah when we were like I don't know 6 years old" She shot back. In the darkness you could hear him laugh. The door creaked opened and Clary came to her daughter's bed.

"Goodnight sweetie" Clary kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight mom" Emma grumbled.

"Goodnight Justin" Clary nodded her head in Justin's direction.

"Night Mrs. Herondale" Justin said. Clary closed the door and walked to her room. A few minutes later Emma felt a body slide in next to her. The body wrapped his arms around her waist. Emma leaned her head on his bare chest.

"Jace will kill us if he found out" Emma yawned.

"No one can keep us apart" He whispered in her ear. Emma shivered as chills ran down her back. She yawned and fell into a peaceful sleep.

"Jace leave them be, she was right they are not going to do anything" Clary held her husband back as they peaked in Emma's room.

"Fine" Jace grabbed his wife's hand and led her back to there room.

**Emily's Room**

"Did you hear that Margaret" Emily asked quietly. Margaret groaned and listened. The tapping against her window came again. Margaret shot out of her bed. She reached for her whip and made her way to the window, Emily trailing behind.

"Emily open it" Margaret whispered. Emily cautiously opened it. A person shot through and landed straight on there face.

"Ow" Cassie mumbled.

"Cassie!" Emily gasped helping their friend up.

"Why didn't you just come in through the front door" Margaret asked. Cassie shrugged.

"Where's Emma" she asked.

"Oh Emma's with my brother and" Emily got cut off.

"On second thought I don't want to know" Cassie laughed.

"Okay lets go to bed I am seriously tiered" Emily said. They all agreed and went into there beds.

**Emily's Dream**

**Trees everywhere. Of every kind Oak, Redbud, Circus Trees****, Buttonball, Angel Oak and much more.**

"**Beautiful" My dream self whispered.**

"**Just like you" Justin joked. I hit him lightly on the arm. We walked hand in hand down the path. Then we heard singing.**

_**Couldn't save you from the start  
Love you so it hurts my soul  
Can you forgive me for trying again  
Your silence makes me hold my breath  
Oh, time has passed you by**_

_**Ooh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world**_  
_**Ooh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own**_  
_**Here I am left in silence**_

**We followed the voice. Angelic is how I would descirbe it. We walked till we reach a cherry blossom.**

_**You gave up the fight  
You left me behind  
All that's done's forgiven  
You'll always be mine  
I know deep inside  
All that's done's forgiven**_

I_** watched the clouds drifting away**_  
_**Still the sun can't warm my face**_  
_**I know it was destined to go wrong**_  
_**You were looking for the great escape**_  
_**To chase your demons away**_

**A woman maybe in her 30's sat at the top. Singing her head off. She had long braided white hair. Her eyes memorizing ****a ****elegant****hazel. More blue with a tint of brown. She looked like. I gasped, she looked like **_**me.**_** Well except for the fact I have brownish red hair.**

_**Ooh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world  
Ooh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own  
And here I am left in silence**_

_**You gave up the fight**_  
_**You left me behind**_  
_**All that's done's forgiven**_  
_**You'll always be mine**_  
_**I know deep inside**_  
_**All that's done's forgiven**_

_**I've been so lost since you've gone  
Why not me before you  
Why did fate deceive me  
Everything turned out so wrong  
Why did you leave me in silence**_

**_You gave up the fight_**  
**_You left me behind_**  
**_All that's done's forgiven_**  
**_You'll always be mine_**  
**_I know deep inside_**  
**_All that's done's forgiven_**

**The woman looked down at me.**

"**Emily" She whispered. I fell to my knees crying.**

"**Mama?" I asked. She flew down her wings falpping. She kneeled by me and hugged me.**

"**Yes It's your mama" she cried silently with me.**

"**I am so happy to see you" I hugged her tighter.**

"**you are so much like me with a little of your dad" She whispered.**

"**I want you to come back mom, I want us to be a happy family" I pleaded.**

"**I am dead I can't come back I am truly sorry" She squeezed me with another tight hug. Then she started fading.**

"**MAMA don't go" I screamed. She smiled a sad smile.**

"**I am never gone" Then I woke up.**

Emma's dream

**The beach yay. I like this dream. The waves crashed against the shore in a rhythmic pattern. I closed my eyes and swayed to the oceans music. I opened my eyes when I felt pressure on my lips. _Justin, _I gasped and then smiled and leaned into the kiss. Then everything changed. A wave crashed into me bringing me under the water. I freaked. I don't know how to swim. On top of that I had**** aquaphobia I flung my arms searching for a warm body. Bunch of water flew into my mouth. I coughed and coughed. Then my body started shaking. **

"Wake up" Justin whispered frantically. I couldn't stop coughing. Tears ran down my face. I opened my eyes. Then I sat up and tried to stop coughing. I held my breath for 10 seconds. I stopped coughing. Justin had a worried look on his face as he rubbed my back.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded my head but the tears still came. He sighed and pulled me down to his side.

"Shh its okay I am here" he whispered. I clung to his body. I forced myself to never fall asleep afraid of what might happen.


End file.
